And What If
by Andre Tetreault
Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls
1. Monday

  
Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emilie and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copywright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
Monday  
  
  
  
  
Everything started well enough for Rory this Monday morning. She got up, put her pink robe on, stepped into her matching slippers and went through the door into the kitchen. Seeing her mother dressed in a blue robe siting at the table eating toast with jam and drinking coffee, she sat next to her smiled and took one of her toast and started eating it. Lorelai filled another cup with coffee and passed it to her beautiful sixteen-year-old daughter, both of them smiled at each other. A bit later they started getting dressed for the day, both of them checked each other out to make certain everything was ok and in no way out of place. Then proceded to leave the house. When Rory got to the bus stop, she sat on the wooden bench waiting for the one guy who makes her happy. She took out of her backpack a book of poetry and continued reading from where she had left off. A few moments later, a young man of about seventeen stood in front of her blocking the sun. And looking down at her, a smile on his face. She stared back at him smiling and seeing in his eyes the love and devotion all women wish for and a willingness to die for her.  
  
"Hey there beautiful what are you reading, today" Dean says with a small smile.  
  
"It's a book on poetry, my grandfather got it for me in Hamburg" looking at the book and feeling the antique binding and cover with her fingers.  
  
Dean sits next to her on the bench and starts to kiss her as she starts to respond to his caresses the bus arrives and she has to go. She had to leave for school.   
  
Arriving at Chilton, and looking at the old grey stoned building, giving her the impression of an ancient european castle, and with the gargoyles on top of the buildings giving her a feeling of being watched, the only thing missing would be, a hunchback in the bell tower. Smiling at herself and thinking back to the first day, here at Chilton Prepatory School, when her mother made a comment about the hunchback. Going through the doors, she went up the stairs to the second floor towards her locker and got ready for English class with Mr. Medina. Naturally, when she got to class, Paris was there smilling at her while talking to Madeline and Louise, Rory sat at her place and Tristin Du Grey entered the room.  
  
"Hello Mary"  
  
" My name is Rory, not Mary" she responds.  
  
"Yes, but you look like a Mary to me", he rebukes.  
  
"What do you want Tristin?" she asks with her cold blue eyes staring at him.  
  
Tristin opened his mouth to say something, but by the way she was looking at him, he reconsidered. He then scowled at her and left for his desk, angry at the way she could make him feel nervous, uneasy and full of doubts.  
  
"What's wrong with you! He's trying to be nice, why can't you be nice to him?" Paris asks.  
  
"He's not being nice, he's insulting", Rory snaps back.  
  
"But he still is cute", responds Paris.  
  
"Not by any of my standards", says Rory.  
  
Mr. Medina enters the classroom and everybody gets ready for class.  
  
"Hello students, I hope you had a nice weekend," he says with a smile.  
  
"This week, we will be doing a study on male & female relationships, the assignment will be a two student project. I will assign your partners, and both must contribute to the project."  
  
Paris raises her arm in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Geller", answers Mr. Medina.  
  
"How many pages must it be?" she asks him.  
  
"Minimum of ten pages. Now, for the assignments, Rory Gilmore with Paris Gellar".   
  
Damn. Rory thought.  
  
While Mr. Medina continued with the assignements, Rory was contemplating a week of hell with Paris.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Rory went through the cafetaria doors, looking into the room: which contained many long tables for the students. Sitting at one of the tables was Paris waiting for Rory to work on the project. She sat with Paris to talk about the work and arrange to distribute it so that they would not have to see each other too much.  
  
"Hello Paris".  
  
"Yeh hi!" answers Paris.  
  
"Ok, lets get this thing done so it doesn't have too last long".  
  
"With pleasure", Paris replies.  
  
While siting in front of Paris, Rory thought about the week before when Paris's parents were having a very public divorce.  
  
"Paris, you know the offer to talk is still open, right" Rory says reluctently.  
  
"Yeh I know. Thanks"  
  
For the next hour, both girls didn't talk much, but work moved at a fast pace. Rory then went to the rest of her classes, to finish the day at Chilton.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on the bus ride home, Rory was silently thinking about what to to about Dean's birthday on Saturday. What should she buy him? A book or some type of jewelery or maybe something for his bike. Maybe Lane could help me with this one? Looking out the window of the bus, she observes the trees and farmland go by, more trees than farmland. Once at Stars Hollow she went to see Lane.  
  
"Lane", after entering the antique store.  
  
"Here", answers Lane.  
  
"Where's here?", replies Rory.  
  
"Near the kitchen".  
  
After getting to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi there! How are you?", asks Rory.  
  
"Oh Fine, my mother got me diet food again, very high fiber, tastes like paper".  
  
"Poor you, here take this", Rory hands a chocolat bar to her friend.  
  
"Don't let my mother see you with this! Remember last time, she called it devil food"  
  
"Yeh, I remember, I also said with a caramel middle".  
  
"So how was your day at Chilton Rory?"  
  
"I got paired with Paris, for a project".  
  
"How did it go, did you get in a fight with her?" she smiles and laughs.  
  
"No we just did the work as fast as possible so it wouln't take too long. Let's do our homework, ok?"  
  
"Sure", Lane says with a smile.  
  
An hour goes by and Rory looks up from her history book and says, "I have to buy a gift for Dean, but I don't know what to get him."  
  
"How about a leather jacket, that would be cool"  
  
"Yeh right where would I get the money for that"  
  
"Maybe you could ask Lorelai, or you could buy something small but romantic"  
  
"Mom would probably give me the money, but I know that were not rich, so I'll go with something smaller, but what"  
  
"Maybe a bracelet with your name on it"   
  
"Maybe... We'll see" looking at Lane and smiling.  
  
"Oh I got to go, have to meet mom at Luke's" Rory then get's up and leaves to meet her mom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While walking on the sidewalk through the town of Stars Hollow, she relaxes seeing how peaceful her town was. Nothing big really happened in her town, except that the people here are really weird and bizarre, but that's the charm of the place she thought. Looking at Luke's diner, a brown building of wood with the old hardware store sign still above the door, Rory became nostalgic thinking about all the meals her and her mom ate at this place. It's almost a second home to her, and Luke is like the father she rarely sees. Looking at her watch she says.  
  
"Ho shoot' I'm gonna be late to meet mom" starting to hurry.  
  
Arriving at the diner she sees that customers are coming and going and the restaurent is currently busy. She opens the door and goes in, her mom is siting at the table dressed in her blue suit and matching short skirt, which shows off her legs. And at this moment she is arguing with Luke, who is dressed in a flanel shirt and a pair of jeans, with his reversed baseball cap on his head and as usual they are arguing about coffee. Luke doesn't want to give any to her because he thinks she is addicted to it, wich is probably true anyway, but I won't tell her.  
  
"Come on Luke I need this coffee. You know that it will relax me so I can be human again" smiling up at Luke.  
  
"Like anything can make you human" smiling back.  
  
"Don't you two ever get tired of arguing" Rory replies  
  
"What... and ruin a perfect friendship, not including the fun" Lorelai said with a big smile on face while looking at Luke.  
  
"Grrrrr... Ok so what will it be, the usual"   
  
"Yes please, burgers and fries and don't forget the coffee". Still smiling, she hears him growling while he goes to the kitchen to get their food and coffee.  
  
Rory sits down looks at her mother, then says.  
  
"Mean" while smiling.  
  
Her mother smiles back while singing under her breath, at the same time that she is looking at Luke, waiting for her coffee, Luke arrives and deposites the coffee on the table, Lorelai grabs her cup smells the perfume and smiles.  
  
"Now this is heaven sent"  
  
"Your Sick" answers Luke.  
  
"Yes, but you still like me this way" looking into Luke's eyes.  
  
"Yeh right!" smiling as he leaves for his counter.  
  
Lorelai smiles while watching Luke leave with his face bright red, Rory asks her mother.  
  
"What is going on between you two, mom?" looking at her mother with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Nothing really, we just like to attack each other with words that's all." Trying to look elsewhere.  
  
"To me it's starting to look like foreplay, but if you say so, I'll beleive you" still watching her mothers reactions to her comments.  
  
"So how was school Rory?" changing the subject.  
  
"It was ok, I got paired with Paris for a project."  
  
"I'm so sorry for you honey" smiling at her.  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny, you know that we don't exactely see eye to eye"  
  
"Yes but maybe some good will come from it, maybe you could come to an understanding between the two of you"  
  
"Everything is possible in this little world"  
  
they then proceded to eat their dinner drink some coffee and leave for home, where Lorelai sat on the couch and watched tv while Rory was doing some homework.  
  
END OF PART 1.  
  
Do not be affraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	2. Tuesday

  
Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail: dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emilie and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copywright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Tuesday  
  
Tuesday at Chilton, Rory is in the library waiting for Paris's arrival so they can continue their project together. While waiting for her, Rory continued to read he poetry book, and keeping an eye on the door, naturaly when she usualy reads she blanks out all other sounds, so when the door opened and Paris entered the library Rory never saw her. As Paris enters the library, she notices that Rory is reeding a book, wondering what book she's reading she approaches her and looks at the cover, as she realizes that it poetry, she thinks that this girls is almost identical to herself in many ways. She pulls a chair in front of Rory, and sits down while depositing her books on the table. Rory lifts up her head and puts away her book, but before she has a chance to put it in her bag Paris asks to see it. Rory hands the book to Paris, and looks at Paris while she rifles through the pages, admiring the book age and condition, while opening the book cover she also notices that's it's a first edition book, she then looks at Rory with surprise and says.  
  
"Very nice book Rory, it's a first edition, where did you get it?" asks Paris really interested in knowing.  
  
"My grandfather got it for me, he was in Hamburgh, when he found it, and remembered that I like poetry, so he bought it for me" smiling at the memory of when her grandfather and her talk about books at the country club that he belongs to.  
  
"God your lucky, both of my grandparents died when I was young" a little sad about it.  
  
"Sorry about your grandparents" says Rory feeling bad about bringing up the subject.  
  
"Oh it's ok, it was so long ago, I barely remember them" talking with a frown on her face.  
  
"Do you remember if they were nice" trying to bring the good memories to the surface.  
  
"Yeh they were great, always smiling and making me laught" smiling at the memory.  
  
"I just started to know my grandparents, we never really visited them much before, my mother and grandmother don't really get along."  
  
"Why don't they get along?" very curiously  
  
"Well mom got pregnant at sixteen and left home got a job and raised me without asking for help, so they kind of got cut out of our lives"  
  
"Wow, I can't imagine having to tell my parents or even having a child at sixteen I would've freaked"  
  
"From what I've heard about it, my grandparents really freaked, they wanted Christopher, that's my father to marry my mom, my grandfather would've given him a job at the insurance company. But my mom said no to marriage and left home. My dad went to California, he opened an Internet business of some sort, it's supposed to be making a lot of money now"  
  
"I wondered why your mother looked so young, I mean if you look at the other mothers, they are all old," thinking about how her own mother looks.  
  
"Yeh she's like my best friend we do everything together, even go to concerts, we talk about everything, even guys"  
  
"Gees your lucky, if I even tried to talk to my mother about guys, she would freak out and yell at me for hours. Since their divorce she's been closed mouth about everything"  
  
"Have you ever tried to talk to her, about how you're feeling about their divorce"  
  
"No I can't relate to her anymore, she's always crying and yelling at me, for no apparent reason, she's starting to make me go nuts" with tears in her eyes.  
  
Rory gets up and puts her arms around Paris putting Paris's head on her shoulder, Paris breaks down and cries. A little later, they separate and Paris thanks Rory for her support and starts to talk about how the divorce is affecting her and her mother. Rory sits there and listens to Paris talk and empty herself of all the cooped up emotions, that was building up inside. Bit by bit she starts to feel better and starts to ask Rory about her life and friends.  
  
"Tell me about your friends"  
  
"Well Lane is Korean-American, she's pretty cool, but her mom is very strict, she decides who Lane can date, what she can eat and everything else. My boyfriend Dean is pretty cool, his birthday is Saturday, and I still haven't bought his gift, so my mom and me are going to the Hartford Mall Thursday afternoon."  
  
"Is that the guy that you brought at the dance, the one that almost got in a fight with Tristin" smilling a bit.  
  
"Yes, he's the one  
  
"He looked nice, and man is he tall, how is he at kissing?"  
  
"Very good at kissing" feeling the heat rise in her face and knowing that her face is totally red.  
  
"Tristin was weird that night, trying to get in a fight with him, what did you say to make him go berzerk that way?" looking interrested.  
  
"Nothing, me and Dean were having a good time. Then we then decided to leave to get some coffee in Stars Hollow and take a walk and talk. He then got up to get our coats and on the way back Tristin blocked his way and threatned him, then he tried to grab my arm and Dean protected me from him"  
  
"God what a great boyfriend, you must of felt great with him"  
  
"Yes but I also felt weird about a guy defending my honor that way, it was the first time, that something like that has ever happened to me. While me and Dean were walking in Stars Hollow I asked Dean why would Tristin act like that and he said that he has a thing for me like a crush or something, is that crazy or what?"  
  
"I don't think so, I mean look at the way he is in school, he always bugs you maybe he doesn't know how to talk to you, he might be extremely shy." Paris answers  
  
"I really don't care much about Tristin, I mean you can have him, you seam to like him enough, maybe you should ask him out"  
  
"I can't I'm too shy to ask him out. Everytime I look at him my knees get weak and I get tounged tied and screw up what I was about to say, it's like my brain shuts down and I want to shove my head in the sand like an austriche."  
  
"Well maybe we can figure out something later, let's get to work on our project, ok"  
  
"Sure ok, no problem, I'm glad we talked, it did help releive some presure, and made me feel better, thanks"  
  
Rory looked at Paris and started to feel a connection to the other girl, a kind of fellowship or friendship developing, it is a beginning at least, she liked the way the other girl thought. She decided that yes they would be friends at a later date.  
  
As the afternoon proceded, they got most of the work done on their project, after a while they put their books away Rory and Paris talked about themselves, then the conversation went towards boys.  
  
"How could I make Tristin my boyfriend?" Paris asks.  
  
"That's not going to be easy," Rory says.  
  
"Got that right!"  
  
"Maybe you could do the opposite of what he expects like totally ignore him, you know pass right in front of him look and not say a word"  
  
"That could work, maybe I could change my look, a little bit"  
  
"Another Possibility" Rory says with a smile.  
  
After pitching ideas for a while and laughing at most of them, they start to pick up their backpacks and start to leave the library, at this moment Tristin enters and notices Rory and Paris, he then walks up to them.  
  
"Hello Mary" says Tristin with a smirk.  
  
Rory just ignores him and walks past heading towards the exit, Paris followed, but then Tristin stepped in front of her and says.  
  
"Paris your stuck working with an un-educated Mary" smiling at his own joke, then noticed something different about her stance.  
  
Paris looks into tristin eyes and then just continues to follow Rory without saying one word to him. Tristin recoils inside of himself and thinks about what just happened. Not understanding how Paris did not answer him, she always had before, he knew that she had a crush on him, but this time did not even answer and the look she gave him was unerving to say the least.  
  
Steping outside the library, Rory and Paris looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"Oh god, the face that he made when I just left without speaking to him, was precious, I think he noticed me now" Paris says smiling to herself.  
  
"Paris lets get to class before the bell goes off" they both started to hurry down the corridore.  
  
  
END OF PART 2.  
  
Do not be affraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	3. Wednesday

Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail: dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emily and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made  
from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my  
first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters  
personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you  
will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a  
tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy  
Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
Wednesday  
  
Walking through the front door of the Inn, where her mother works, she  
heads for the counter to say hello to Michel, the receptionist, he  
replies with a very simple hello, after they've greeted themselves.  
Rory asks where her mother is situated. He answers that he is neither a  
dog to fetch or bark. Rory looks at him dumbfounded, saying that she  
never took him for a dog, but only a good friend. Michel feeling sorry  
for the remark, apologizes and replies that he is so used to answering  
her mother comments with his own, that it's becoming a habit for him.  
He says that her mother makes it a game, to push and he responds equally  
from his side, but then he looks at her daughter and tells her that if  
she says anything about what he will say, he will deny it all. Looking  
at Rory he says that he loves Lorelai like a sister that he never got,  
and cares for her, he would never want her ill, but he does like to make  
her nuts, it's like a game for both of us. He then tells Rory that she  
probably is in the kitchen with Sookie, drinking the pot of coffee.  
Rory starts to laugh and answers that he is probably right about the  
coffee, she looks Michel in the eyes and says that she will keep his  
secret and that she probably thinks Lorelai is the same way about him.  
Rory heads for the kitchen, going through the doors she notices that the  
place is spotless except where Sookie is that corner is messier then the  
rest but that's the way Sookie works, when creating masterpieces in the  
food department. Approaching Sookie and seeing her mother siting on a  
bench drinking her coffee, Rory smiles, seeing her mother doing the  
usual thing. Lorelai lifts up her head and look at her daughter dressed  
in a Chilton school uniform, blue gray dress, white shirt, black socks  
and dark blue jacket, she smiles seeing her daughter, she still can't  
believe that she's growing up so fast, soon she will be leaving me. And  
then the tough hits her like a ton of bricks, she takes her cup of  
coffee and swallows the rest in one gulp then refills her cup, Rory  
seeing her mother's panicky eyes, realizes that her mother is probably  
thinking about her leaving home. She goes over to her and hugs her and  
gives her a kiss to relax her.  
  
"Hey mom, are we doing a movie night tonight?" looking at her mother  
with a smile on her beautiful face.  
  
"Not a bad idea, maybe I should call Dean" seeing Rory's face go still  
she adds "maybe you should ask him yourself if you want to invite him"  
Rory's face relaxes into her normal stress free face and smiles back,  
then says to her.  
  
"No I think, this should be a mother/daughter night, just the two of us,  
relaxing by ourselves" smiling at her mother.  
  
Lorelai smiles at Rory, realizing that she figured out what she was  
thinking about before, then looking at Rory, she says "Ok just the two  
of us for tonight, Thanks Rory"  
  
Rory smiles back. "We will need junk food in massive quantities for  
tonight"  
  
"Yes we will go the moment I finish work, want to stay here and work or  
go home to do your homework?"  
  
"I'll stay and work since my homework is already done" laughing at the  
weird looks her mother gives her.  
  
"Who raised you, couldn't be me that's being too responsible for my  
taste,  
  
Rory starts to laugh saying." That's funny mom, but i can't be totally  
like you, there has to be some differences".  
  
"Well since I'm not perfect for my daughter, I think I'd better go back  
to work before Michel's brain erupts." laughing with Sookie and Rory.  
  
A little later, Rory and Lorelai are heading for the jeep, they get in  
starts the car and then leave the Inn for the store for provision for  
movie night, arriving at the store they both get out and enter. Rory  
looks around looking for her boyfriend Dean, seeing him shelving cans  
she heads for him.  
  
"Hello there"  
  
"Well same to you" smiling and leaning down to gently kiss her, she  
responds in the same way.  
  
Lorelai comes behind her and says to Rory "Supermarket slut"  
  
Rory jumps and turns around to laugh at the joke her mother said  
remembering the first time her mother said it.  
  
"Did you get everything that we need?"  
  
"Got everything right here, looking at the basket"  
  
Dean looks at the basket and says. "You guys having another movie night?  
  
Rory answers "Yes, were having a mother/daughter night tonight"  
  
"What movie have you decided to watch tonight?" Dean asks with interest.  
  
"Don't know yet, we still have to rent it, maybe a romantic movie, or  
action could be good".  
  
"What about the movie Austin Powers the spy who shagged me it looks  
funny, " Rory says  
  
"I don't know I was thinking Deep blue sea, you know people playing  
around with shark, could be fun, unless you want a horror flick" looking  
at Rory's reaction.  
  
Rory wanting to throw the joke back at her replies "A horror movie, Yeah  
like Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory" waiting for the comeback.  
  
Lorelai looks at her daughter with an air of shock saying, "How could  
you put down a masterpiece like Willy Wonka, you know it's the best  
thing out there, besides which it's the only place to see the  
umpalumpa's"  
  
"That's because you got a crush on the umpalumpa's, and if you could  
you'd probably marry one" laughing at her mom.  
  
Lorelai looking at her daughter, starts to smile and says "Maybe I  
should let you stay with grandma for a couple of weeks or more" noticing  
that Rory, was starting to pace on the spot and getting more nervous  
every second, she decided to let her off the hook. While Rory and her  
mom were arguing in a playful way, Dean wanted to divert the attention  
of the conversation in another direction.  
  
"So Rory, how was school today, did you have to work with Paris again?  
Dean says looking reluctant to speak again.  
  
Rory answers rapidly happy to change the topic of the conversation, but  
inside she knows that the conversation is not finish yet. "Yes I had to  
work with her, but I like her, today we had a chance to really talk and  
I think we are starting to become fast friends."  
  
"So mom, which movie do you want to see?" trying to bring back her good  
mood.  
  
"What about Ever After with Drew Barrymore, seems like a good movie"  
Lorelai starting to smile again.  
  
"Ok sure why not" smiling back to her mom. Dean feeling better about  
their little spat decided to go back to work. "Hey Dean if you finish  
early why don't you come over and watch the movie with Rory and me."  
Lorelai says while watching her daughter.  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be mother daughter night," Dean responds  
looking like a trapped leopard.  
  
"Well we could do that anytime, you two haven't been seeing each other  
that much now, and that's not normal for teens of your age your supposed  
to be infatuated with each other" saying with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Mom, we see each other everyday at the bus stop, and usually when I get  
back from Chilton, he's waiting for me at the bus stop, to greet me  
home" realizing what she just said she turn bright red and turns her  
face away from her mother.  
  
"Anyway" hoping to change the subject and save Rory from total  
humiliation he says "mostly I can't go a full day without at least  
seeing if Rory is ok and talking to her on the phone" turning beat red  
he turns away and says "I have to go back to work, Huh sorry, I'll try  
to get there around 8pm" he lightly kisses Rory on the mouth and then  
leaves for the counter.  
  
Lorelai turns around and looks in her daughter's face, seeing her  
daughter with a look of devotion on her face, she decides that this is  
not the time for a joke, so she points to the door and Rory looks at her  
mom and they both leave the store for the video store. While walking to  
the video store, which is one street over. Lorelai is looking at her  
daughter wondering if it's time for another talk, Rory turns her head  
towards her mother and opens her mouth but no words come out and she  
shuts her mouth, Lorelai realizing that she is afraid to ask something.  
So she helps her out.  
  
"Honey is everything ok, you look confused, as if you did something  
wrong, but didn't know what to do?"  
  
"Yes and no, I mean I know I love him but what if that's not enough, I  
mean other girls put out" her mother looks at her daughter with a  
surprised face. Rory notices the look and responds "I heard that that  
his what every guy wants and I'm not sure that Dean is any different"  
sounding nervous and scared.  
  
"Rory has he tried anything, or tried to force you to do anything that  
your not at ease with " Lorelai face becoming suspicious.  
  
"No mom he hasn't tried anything at all, and I think that's just it, I  
mean why hasn't he tried something, is anything wrong with me or what"  
looking scared and confused.  
  
"No honey, nothings wrong with you, but don't forget that it's probably  
as new for Dean as it is for you. I know he had a girlfriend before but  
he might not have been in love then, which means he's probably as  
nervous as you are, and afraid to screw up the relationship as much as  
you just take it easy and slowly, one thing at the time. And relax, and  
don't be afraid to say what you feel to him or me. Mostly keep your  
head when the heated moments start, always think about the consequences  
before the act, don't repeat my mistake. If you think that you need  
birth control of any sort come and see me well make an appointment and  
get you ready ok honey. Me in my case I got lucky, my mistake gave me a  
life that I wouldn't change for anything except maybe my relationship  
with my parents. I'd love to fix that one but it's gonna take a long  
while before they forgive me, for my mistake."  
  
"I think our lives could not be more wonderful, I mean I'm loved, you're  
a great mom and friend, my grandparents are ok and nice, what else could  
a girl ask for?"  
  
"Maybe a father to cuddle to, who knows"  
  
"Yeah like that's gonna happen this century" laughing it up  
  
"Ha ha ha really funny, Rory I'm not that bad. Am i that bad in  
relationships?" questioning herself.  
  
"Not really just very picky, the moment you reach the two month mark you  
start to bail out of it, I know your trying to protect me, but mom I  
won't always be here, you'll have to find someone else who you can drive  
crazy."  
  
"Maybe I should ask Luke out" watching Rory's reaction to this.  
  
"What! Do you like Luke mom?" now very curious about the subject.  
  
"Well yeah I do, but I think we will kill each other before the end of  
the first date." smiling at herself and blushing like a schoolgirl.  
  
"Mom your blushing, you really have a thing for Luke, don't you" showing  
a very big smile to her mother.  
  
"The only problem is, does Luke like me too or what" being nervous  
twisting her hands together.  
  
"Of course he does, why do you think he puts up with you all the time,  
when grandpa went to the hospital, he actually went with you even though  
he can't stand hospitals, when you needed emotional support he was  
there, and when he looks at you, you can see that he loves you but that  
he is afraid to show it for cause that it might not be well received."  
  
Lorelai just stood there having stopped walking and not knowing what to  
do, Rory stopped and looked at her mothers face and saw confusion, joy,  
fear and excitement. Lorelai looked at Rory then started laughing and  
telling her that she will have to find out how to get Luke,  
  
END OF PART 3.  
  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll  
learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca  



	4. Thursday

  
Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emily and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Thursday  
  
Rory and Lorelai decided to go shopping on Thursday, so at around 6pm, they got in the jeep and left for the antic store to pick up Lane if her mother said it was ok.   
When they got there Lane was waiting for them outside, she entered the jeep and sat down next to Rory, Lorelai asked if her mother said it was ok and she responded   
with a yes but she had to be home for 10pm. Lorelai started the car and headed for Hartford, on the way they talked about school, boys and life in general and every   
other little thing that affects girls now a day. They arrived in Hartford about thirty five minutes later, they headed for the shopping mall, and parked the car in a suitable   
spot, then they went to main entrance and entered.   
  
"Rory what are you looking for?" asks Lorelai.  
  
"A present for Dean, our 3 month anniversary is coming up and I wanted to surprise him, something small but not too costly"  
  
"What type of present did you want to buy?" Lorelai looks at her daughter.  
  
"Well first I thought about a sweater, but I think I'll go with a box of chocolates, what do you think mom?" watching her mother process the information in her mind   
before answering her.  
  
"Well everything depends on how long you've been going out with him, how much you love him, if you love him, what type of guy he his. you've talk to him you know   
him better then both Lane and me, you tell us"  
  
"Well, he's very observant, he was looking at me for a couple of weeks before he talked to me, he was watching me read, and said that I had extremely good   
concentration, that nothing would disturb me when I'm reading. He makes me blush just by the way he looks at me and I want him to look at me even more then, he   
defended me at the dance when Tristin wanted to start a fight, he's very gallant and a charmer, and he makes me feel like the most important person in his life, and I feel   
good about myself when I'm with him. I think I love him with all my heart" saying it like she just realized that, for the first time since she began dating him.  
  
Lorelai was watching her daughter, talk about the one man who could take her away from her and she just realized that that was she was feeling with Christopher when   
she was Rory's age, watching her daughter discover herself in this way made her proud of her even more then before, for she was watching her grow up with a maturity   
she lacked even now, she was looking at her daughter with a beautiful smile filled with emotion for her. Rory looking up at her mother and seeing her smile at her, she   
knew her mother wasn't making fun of her she saw the love in her eyes and she reflected it back with equal strength.  
  
"Ok let's get coffee" Lorelai says.  
  
While they were drinking coffee Rory and Lane talked about Dean's Surprise on Saturday, Lorelai was thinking about asking Luke out, the only question left is how.  
  
After a couple of hours of shopping they were on the way back to Stars Hollow, once there they dropped off Lane in time for her curfew, and then went to Luke's for   
the delicious coffee and cheeseburgers. Lorelai argued with Luke for about five minutes before he gave in, once she was finished her coffee.  
  
"Honey I'll be right back, ok, I have to talk to Luke" Lorelai gets up and heads for the kitchen to talk to Luke.  
  
Luke notices Lorelai entering the kitchen and says "Out, get out of my kitchen right now" growling.  
  
"Come on Luke it's not like I'm hurting anything right" smiling to Luke.  
  
"No, but your not supposed to be in here"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something"  
  
"More coffee, I just gave you a full mug"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" she asks very nervous about his reply.  
  
"Yes, I would love that, how about Saturday" smiling at Lorelai.  
  
"Perfect, also may I have some coffee before I die standing here with you staring at me?"  
  
Luke gives her another mug full before going back to work smiling and whistling.  
  
Lorelai heads back towards Rory and sits down at their table and keeps smiling, Rory notices that she can't stop smiling so she says to her mother.  
  
"So you finally asked him out, well it's about time, and judging by the smile he said yes"  
  
"yep, were going out Saturday"  
  
  
END OF PART 4.  
  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca 


	5. Friday

  
Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emily and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Friday  
  
  
Later that day, Rory goes to meet her mom at the inn, since it's lightly snowing and the weather is cold she is bundled in a thick blue coat with a beautiful white scarf   
made of a fluffy material and mittens that match. Arriving at the Inn, Rory enters and the first person that she sees is Michel Gerard. He's the french receptionist of the   
inn, he gives the impression of rudeness but Rory doesn't buy it. She loves the relationship that her mother and Michel have, it's like they both go to extreme measures   
to surpass themselves in their verbal assaults. She left the front desk and headed for the kitchen where Sookie works and where her mother would probably be, since   
that's where the coffee pot is. Entering the kitchen she notices the smell of food, and her stomach starts to growl, man is she hungry, she can't wait to eat her super,   
unfortunately tonight is Friday and they are going to her grandparents house to eat like every Friday night. Looking in the kitchen she spies Sookie assistants keeping   
their eyes on the food but mostly on Sookie, for she is accident prone, on her hands you see many bandages, for all the cuts that she sustained while creating   
masterpieces in the kitchen. Sookie notices Rory's entrance.  
  
"Hello, Beautiful" saying with a big smile.  
  
"Hi Sookie, How are you?" answering her with her own smile.  
  
"Just fine, as usual, always busy you know. How about you?"  
  
"I'm Ok, just tired, that's all. Have you seen mom around?" asks Rory wondering where she could be.  
  
"I know she went to talk to a customer on the third floor, she was complaining about something, your mom will take care of it, she has a talent for dealing with people,   
she has great communication skills. She should be back around here pretty soon, I mean this is where the coffee is" laughing out loud.  
  
"I thought the same thing" also laughing out loud with Sookie.  
  
"Rory are you hungry I could make you something to eat, if you want." Looking at her, as if she was her own child.  
  
"No thank you, it's Friday night, you know the Grandparents diners"   
  
"Yes I know I hear about it all day, every Friday"   
  
Lorelai enters the kitchen and greets her daughter with a hug and a kiss, then heads for the coffee pot and refills her cup, sitting on a stool she looks at her coffee and   
swallows half of it before saying.  
  
"Another meal at grandma tonight, god is it always Friday? It seems like it's always Friday," saying exasperated.  
  
"It's only two hours mom, we can do it, if we stick together, anyway I kind of like our diner's at grandma's house" looking at her mother and wondering if it was a good   
idea to have said so.  
  
"Yeah, It's not all bad, I mean except for me being skewered every time for being a bad daughter and screwing up my life, and being a nothing, and disappointing them   
all the time for every little thing I do." heading for the coffeepot to refill her cup again "Yeah it's not all bad"  
  
Standing Lorelai picks up her coat and joins her daughter, who is waiting near the door ready for the drive to Hartford. Lorelai then asks if Rory wants to go change   
her clothes before going to the grandparents, she answers yes for the change of clothes, as they head for home, Lorelai contemplates not going to the family meal, bet   
she knows she can't bow out of it.  
  
Rory changes her clothes and so does Lorelai. They both leave to go to Hartford, while driving to her grandmother's house, Lorelai was thinking about what she would   
wear on her date with Luke, which would make her daughter happy.  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yes, honey, what's up"  
  
"Well it's Dean"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Ho! Nothing much, it's just that we don't talk as much as we used to"  
  
"Well that's normal, there's always a lull after a while, but it will pick up later on"  
  
"No I mean it's like he's with me but his mind is elsewhere do you think, that maybe he's not interested in me anymore"  
  
"No I don't think so, but ask yourself if he still looks at you in the same way as in beginning"  
  
"Yeah sometimes" says Rory with a big smile.  
  
"I remember that feeling of being watched by someone who loves you, man do I miss it, What I wouldn't give to have Luke..." startled by Rory's screaming.  
  
"Mom watch out" screaming and pointing at a deer in the middle of the street.  
  
Lorelai tries in vain to swerve the jeep in another direction but she hits a patch of black ice, looses control of the car and runs off the road towards the ditch, as the car   
rams into a tree. Lorelai fears for her daughter siting next to her, Rory tries to shield her face with her arms, and as they hit, Rory's belt hold's her and saves her life, but   
while the car is bouncing all over the place she hits her head in the side window. Lorelai's belt hold barely then snaps in two she then goes into the steering wheel and   
windshield, felling her ribs break and bend and felling the pain that comes with it, her head also hits the windshield and bounces back into the driver seat barely   
conscious, she moves her head to the side and looks over to her daughter and sees blood coming out of a big gash on her head and blood smeared over her face, but   
at least she's still breathing, as she tries to reach her with her arm she passes out.  
  
Rory tries to open both eyes but only one seems to work at the moment, looking at her mother with her one good eye she sees that she is out and calls her. "Mom"   
sounding like a croak. Then everything goes black and she passes out also.  
  
  
END OF PART 5.  
  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	6. Friday Evening

Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emily and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Friday Evening  
  
  
  
Emily is pacing the floor in front of Richard, as she tries to call Lorelai again, but still she has no answer. Richard puts down his newspaper and looks at his wife pacing,   
then says.  
  
"Emily please sit down and calm yourself, you're starting to make me nervous"  
  
"They should be here already, it's 25 minutes past 7:00pm"  
  
"She probably finished late, that's all"  
  
"She should have called, instead of making me worry, That's Lorelai for you, never thinking about other people but herself"  
  
"She does take good care of Rory"  
  
"Yes I can't fault her for that, She did a great job with her, better then I did with Lorelai"  
  
"I don't think we did such a terrible job with her, she did make a mistake, but she took responsibility for it, and it turned out to be the best thing that could of happened   
to her"  
  
"I know, but I would of loved to be more a part of her life, she cut us out completely with Rory we missed a lot of time with them both."  
  
"We can still make up for a lot of it still, it's not too late you know."  
  
"But it's hard, we are both of us stubborn, we both don't want to bend.  
  
"One of you will have to bend or maybe you could both compromise"  
  
"Maybe I could sit down and talk to..." startled by the phone; Emily jumps up with a small scream.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Is this Mrs. Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes this is she, how may I help you" looking bored.  
  
"Yes this officer Lawrence, your daughter was involved in an accident near Hartford. She was taken to Hartford General Hospital" Emily Looks at her husband with   
tears in her eyes and says " Ho no!"  
  
Richard takes the phone and starts talking to the officer.  
  
"Yes Hello"  
  
"Yes this officer Lawrence, your daughter was involved in an accident, she was brought to the hospital, she seems to have lost control of her vehicle and gone off the   
road and hit a tree"  
  
"How are they, are they still alive at least" scared of the answer.  
  
"Yes they were both alive when they got to the hospital, I don't know there conditions for that you'll have to see the doctor"  
  
"Ok no problem we will be right there, which hospital is it?"  
  
"Hartford General Hospital"  
  
"Thank you Officer Lawrence"  
  
Richard then hangs up, and looks at his wife, with teary eyes a look of distress on her face. They both get up and got dressed to go to the hospital.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arriving at the hospital, Emily and Richard entered the main entrance of the hospital and went to the nurse's desk.  
  
"Hello, my daughter and granddaughter were in an accident, where are they" saying impatiently.  
  
"What are their names please?"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore"  
  
"Is that your daughter or granddaughter's name" asks the nurse with curiosity.  
  
"Both", answers Emily  
  
"One moment please, ok here they are, the girl says her name is Rory" looking at Emily with a question on her face.  
  
"Yes that's her, is she ok?"  
  
"Please sit down, I'll get the doctor", the nurse leaves the desk through the doors of the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) to get the doctor.  
  
Emily and Richard wait patiently for the doctor, hoping everything will be fine. Looking at the door they see a doctor approaching with the nurse pointing at them,   
Emily and Richard get up to greet the doctor, and ask about the girls, the doctor indicates an isolated corner where they can sit and talk.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, my name is Dr. Andrews"  
  
"How are they?" Emily burst out saying.  
  
"Well, the girl Rory has a concussion and a broken arm, all in all she was pretty lucky"  
  
"What about Lorelai?" says Emily with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Your daughter's case is more critical, she has internal injuries. We are presently waiting for the surgeon to arrive to start operating on her, we will do the best that we   
can, but the injuries are pretty extensive and there is a chance that she might not make it, I'm sorry" the doctor says with sorrow reflected on his face.  
  
"Ho No!" tears flowing from Emily's eyes, I'll never be able to make amends with her she thought.  
  
"Do you wish to see them, Your granddaughter could leave with you tonight if you wished, but we would rather keep her for observation for a couple of days"  
  
As they enter the room, the first impression that appears, is the sterile room with white painted walls. And then she notices her granddaughter siting on the edge of the   
bed, with her head bowed. Emily looks at her, her arm in a cast inside of the sling around her shoulder and neck, her head bandaged and some blood still smeared on   
her face, tears come unbidden to her eyes seeing her granddaughter in that condition. Rory then lifts her head and looks in the eyes of her grandmother who is shaking,   
and starts to cry for fear that her mother has died, Emily rushes forward and embraces her with love that she could never shows.  
  
"Don't cry Rory, It'll be ok" Hugging her granddaughter.  
  
"What about mom, is she..." afraid to ask the question.  
  
"No Rory she's still alive, but she's critical"  
  
"I want to see her," Rory says with need.  
  
"We were just about to go see her, could you wait here for a couple of minutes for me?"  
  
"Ok, but I want to see her"  
  
"You will honey I promise, ok, I love you Rory" smiling at her to make her feel more at ease.  
  
"Now get in bed, and I'll come and get you ok" Emily says with a small forced smile.  
  
Rory slowly gets in bed and lays her head on the pillow, looking at the door waiting for it to open, so she could see her mom.  
  
They leave the room with the doctor, heading down the corridor once at the last door. They enter another sterile room with white walls and in the middle of the room is   
Lorelai laying on a bed with wires going to all type of machine which seems to beep and bleep at intervals. Dr. Steven's is looking over Lorelai's stats to see if he has to   
change anything.   
  
"How is she?" Asks Dr. Andrews.  
  
"Still Stable"  
  
"Has she regained conscience yet?"  
  
"She come and goes, every time she regains conscience she asks to see her daughter".  
  
Emily looked at her daughter laying in bed, deathly pale and tears came unbidden to her eyes feeling deathly afraid of loosing her, she has bandages on her head and   
face, her left arm and legs were either in a cast or bandaged already. Emily was wishing she could start her life with Lorelai over so she could be a better mother the   
way Lorelai is with Rory, she was envious of the relationship her daughter has with her own child. To Emily Lorelai was a perfect mother compared to herself, she was   
personally brought up to show no emotion and always to stay proper, god she wishes she could open up more. For a moment she just stands there looking at her   
daughter, without moving or breathing her heart is breaking, she wishes she could take her place.  
  
Emily looks around the room and finds a chair in the corner of the room she gets the chair and brings it near the bed and sits in it. While siting there she looks at   
Lorelai's hand and notices how fragile she looks laying there in bed she reaches over and lightly takes her daughter's hand in her own and starts to pray for her to be   
ok. At that moment Lorelai became aware of someone holding her hand, she forced her eyes open and tries to look near her, her eyes took some time to focus on the   
person next to her.  
  
"Rory is that you?" her eyes still blurry  
  
"No honey, it's your mother" tears flowing down her face "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not feeling to good mommy, where is Rory? Is she ok? Do you know how Rory is?" her own tears falling down the side of her face "They won't tell me anything".  
  
"She is ok, I was just with her she was banged up and has a concussion but she will be fine in a couple of days, they will keep her here for a little while for observations   
just in case"  
  
Lorelai then relaxes and starts to cry openly saying "Thanks god I though she died and they wouldn't tell me, god I was so scared, in the car I saw her face full of blood   
but then I passed out, and woke up here"  
  
"Honey it's ok, right now it's time to take care of Lorelai ok. I'm so glad your ok, god I was so scared that I would loose you" Lorelai then looks at her mother and   
sees that she is crying, and for the first time in her life realizes that her mother really cared for her. Emily then says "I have messed up your life so much, and I was afraid   
that I would not get the chance to at least fix it. I know that I'm at the center of most of our problems, but we will sit down and start to deal with them ok honey"  
  
"Mom it's not all of your fault either, I had a say in there. And a lot of it is my fault also, if I would of just asked for help instead of running away and leaving and do   
everything myself, I might of been better off and Rory would have known her grandparents better" tears still falling from her eyes. Emily then approaches Lorelai and   
lightly gives her a hug and whispers in her ear. "I love you Lorelai, more than you could possibly know".  
  
"Mom could I see Rory, please" Lorelai then asks.  
  
"Of course honey I'll get her for you, be right back" she leaves the side of the bed. Opens the door and exits the room, on the other side of the door she puts her back   
to the wall and starts to cry, seeing her daughter in such condition.   
  
While Emily gets Rory from her room, Richard nears Lorelai's bed and stares at his daughter and she stares back at him then says "Daddy... I love you, take care of   
Rory if anything happens, please".  
  
Richard answers with tears in his eyes "You don't even need to ask that Lorelai she's our granddaughter, You and Rory make us so proud you can't even imagine,   
when you decided to accept Emily's condition for Rory's tuition, we couldn't care less about the money we were just glad to part of your family again, we missed you   
immensely".  
  
"Thank you Daddy"  
  
"Your welcome honey" he then leaves to help Rory to the room.  
  
Once out of the room he offers his elbow to Emily for support and heads for Rory's room. They continue down the corridor and enters Rory's room, Rory gets up and   
looks at her grandparents.  
  
Rory asks "How's mom, is she ok, can I see her" nervous about being here and not in control like at home.  
  
Emily looks at Rory and thinks like mother like daughter. "Yes Rory she is ok for now. But you have to realize that she has a lot of internal injuries, ok we don't know   
what is will happen, let's go and see her, don't get freaked by all the medical thing in the room ok, their taking good care of her" feeling faint herself.  
  
Rory gets up from the bed, stand next to bed starts to feel dizzy and falls only to be caught by Richard who is next to Emily. Rory looks at her grandfather and smiles   
and thanks him, than starts to cry Richard keeps holding her to him, as if to protect her from everything around them. Emily leaves them for a couple of minutes to give   
them privacy. While Richard holds his granddaughter he feels cheated for not having done that to his own daughter when he had the chance. During this time Emily   
Re-enters the room with a wheelchair for Rory, In this way she won't fall again. Rory is brought to the chair by her grandfather and deposited in it.  
  
"Thanks you" she says with a smile, tears still falling from her face.  
  
Richard then goes behind Rory and start to push on the wheelchair, as they head for Lorelai's room Rory grabs Emily's hand for fear, Emily puts her other hand on   
Rory's shoulder to give her more courage and stability. The door Opens and they enter the room, Rory sees her mother on the bed, and starts to cry seeing in what   
condition she is in. Lorelai moves head sideways and sees her daughter in a wheelchair and her tears come without control as she says.  
  
"Oh honey I'm so sorry."  
  
Knowing how her mother thinks and at how she must look in this chair. She approaches her mother and grabs her hand and says "Mom I'm not paralyzed it's because   
I hit my head and I'm dizzy and keep falling on the ground" smiling at her mother.  
  
Seeing her daughter smile, makes her feel so good as it always has, just like when she was a baby just a smile and all the bad things would not be important as long as   
Rory was here. Lorelai then puts her hand on her daughter's head and smiles at her. Rory then hugs her mother and starts to cry again, her mother tells her that   
everything will be ok. That if anything happens to her, her grandmother will take care of her, looking at her own mother for confirmation and seeing it in her eyes, she   
smiles at her mother and thanks her with her eyes.   
  
While tears are falling down her face she says "Rory I love you kid, I could never of lasted this long without you, your are will have a great future. Enjoy every moment   
that you have ok, and take that trip that we are supposed to take together, I'll be there next to you all the way" feeling faint she falls unconscious again, and her hand   
falls next to Rory.  
  
"Mom, mom wake up" trying in vain to wake her.  
  
Emily then grabs hold of Rory and tells her that she fell unconscious that's all.  
  
Rory then cries, while holding herself with her arms, Emily and Richard then hugs the child who is having a very bad day. They bring her back to her own bed and put   
her back to bed where she closes her eyes to rest. They bring chairs and both sit in them, Richard looks at Emily and then they both hug and cry.  
  
"Grandma maybe it might be better if you sit down" looking at her grandmother  
  
Then someone was knocking on the door, Emily went to open the door and lo and behold Luke was there with flowers in his hands, seeing Lorelai's mother there   
looking at him he says.  
  
"Hello, how are you?" smiling at Emily  
  
"Fine, what are you doing here?" Being herself  
  
"I've just heard about the accident and came rushing over" noticing Rory in bed he sidesteps Emily and approaches Rory "Hey Kiddo how are you doing?" a small tear   
coming down is face at seeing Rory bang up this way.  
  
"I'm fine Luke but mom is in pretty bad shape" tears still close to the surface.  
  
Luke sits on the edge of the bed and hugs Rory like if she was is daughter, and in a way she is, he tells her "Don't worry kiddo, your mother is resilient and strong she'll   
make it ok".  
  
"I don't know when she talked to me before, I don't think she though that she would make it out of it ok" afraid at what she was thinking.  
  
"She better get better otherwise I'll have to close my dinner, she keeps me alive" looking at Rory.  
  
Rory starts to laugh and smiles at Luke, then asks Luke.  
  
"Do you love her Luke?" watching Luke's eyes.  
  
Looking at Rory he answers "Yes I do" feeling faint himself for saying it.  
  
"Well it's about time you realize it don't you" Rory says.  
  
"Yeah, my timing sucks big time doesn't it." Luke says.  
  
"I knew it, both of you are idiots" Emily replies.  
  
"Luke go tell her before she gets operated on" smiling up at him.  
  
Luke enters the room where Lorelai is, he approaches the bed and looks at her laying there sensing his tears fall down his face, he wipes them off with his sleeves.   
Siting in the chair near the bed he reaches over and gently takes Lorelai hand in his, with his other hands he moves the hair that has fallen on her face to the side. She   
opens her eyes and looks into his, then smiles.  
  
"Wow I've got a beautiful angel Hovering over me" Lorelai says smiling at Luke. "By the way, what are you doing in a hospital, I know that you hate these places?"  
  
"When one of my best friend is hurt, I don't care that it is in a hospital, you are too important in my life for me not to come and see you." Luke says.  
  
"Thank you Luke, I messed up pretty bad this time, I even got Rory hurt." Tears now flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Hey it's not your fault, it was an accident, and Rory is ok"   
  
"She was in a wheelchair when they came to see me, she said she was dizzy from the concussion"  
  
"Lorelai listen to me" Lorelai look into Luke's eyes "I have to say this now, I want you to fight and survive ok, because I need you, I can't live without you in my life,   
Since the first moment I ever saw you I fell in love with you, the rare days that you don't come to my diner are the longest days, when you come in and start assaulting   
me with words that would probably kill all sort of animals in the wild kingdom, those are the days that I like the best the verbal sparring that we do keeps me young and   
alive it's almost like foreplay and last but not least is that I love you"   
  
"You love me, but why haven't you said so before?" Lorelai asks with curiosity.  
  
"Mostly from fear of being rejected by you, you never seemed interested in me, maybe I was just reading it wrong. But knowing that I almost lost you tonight, I   
couldn't take that chance again I have to make sure that you will fight with everything you got"  
  
"I'll do my best Luke" tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
Luke bends closer, kisses Lorelai gently as she responds back, and forces the kiss with more passion than even Luke though possible from Lorelai. The nurse comes   
in and tells Luke that he'll have to leave the room. They have to prepare Lorelai for the operation.  
  
Luke leaves the room heads down the corridor towards Rory's room to join them in there before entering the room he wipes off the rest of the tears on his face, but he   
can't take the redness out of his eyes. He then enters the room both lorelai's parents look at him as does Rory, He smiles at them, and tells them that the nurse told him   
to leave so they could prepare her for the operation.  
  
The doctor comes in and tells them that the surgeon has arrived and getting ready for the surgery, they a prepping your daughter he says and they should start as soon   
as everything is ready. They should wait in the waiting room or here with your granddaughter, the moment there is news I'll come and tell you.   
  
For hours they wait, Rory wakes up a couple of times then falls back to sleep again, Emily is pacing the floor and is nervous.  
  
For a while Rory gets up from the bed and slowly walks around the room, Luke stays near her in case she falls. Emily notices that Luke sees Rory as his own daughter   
and that makes her smile knowing that her daughter found good friends for her entourage, maybe Luke is not a bad choice for her daughter.  
  
At this moment the doctor enters the room, and everybody turns to him, to hear what he has to say.  
  
"He looks at the Grandparents and ask he could speak with them outside?"  
  
They tell him that he should tell them all right now since they're all family. The doctor looks at them all and says.  
  
"Your daughter put up a valiant fight, but her body could not take the strain of the operation. She had too many internal injuries to be fixed, she has passed away, I'm   
so sorry" the doctor looks at them for a moment then leaves them to mourn their daughter and mother.  
  
Rory feeling the whole weight of the moment come upon her faints right away, Luke being near catches her with care, and deposits her in bed, where her grandmother   
puts a blanket over her, they decide to let her sleep it off.  
  
Luke can barely believe it, no more Lorelai, he tries to stop the tears coming from his eyes, but they just seam to flow like a river, he falls to his knees and cries with   
regret at taking so long to tell Lorelai that he loves her, and now it's too late. He gets up says his good-byes and leaves the hospital.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 6.  
  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   
  



	7. Memories

Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emily and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Memories  
  
  
  
Well that was 2 years ago  
  
I now live in Hartford, with my grandparents, I'm almost finished at Chilton Prepatory Academy , I've become what my mother hated most of all, a proper clean cut young lady. Dressed into big gowns like a rich preppy girl. I've basically become what my mother would've become, if she had stayed at home and not gotten herself pregnant.  
  
My best friend is now Paris, go figure. Lane has moved westward with her parents back to Korea one and a half year ago, in the beginning we kept in touch but as time went by we lost touch with each other. Me and Dean broke up about two months after the unfortunate accident it wasn't his fault I basically wasn't interested in seeing anybody for a while, I've become reclusive and a loner, I don't go out much, I like to be alone most of the time, I couldn't seem to get myself together. I buried myself   
in school and homework. The one thing that kept my sanity was my mother's extreme sense of humor and her odd personality.  
  
I've not been back to Stars Hollow in the last 2 years, there are too many memories there and I don't like the feeling of loss when I remember them.  
  
I know that Luke closed the dinner about a year after the accident, then a couple of months after they found him dead in his apartment. He didn't leave a note to   
anyone.  
  
In the beginning I tried to get back into the social circle at school, I've even tried to date Tristin but then I dumped him a couple of weeks after, I didn't seem to be interested in life anymore, I just do my work go home and continue my work I don't seem to find enjoyment In anything anymore. Grandma sent me to a psychologist but that isn't helping at all, I know that my grandparents love me and they prove it all the time they have changed a lot since we came back from the hospital, but I just can't beat this feeling of hopelessness.  
  
I've herd that the Independence Inn closed down . Sookie and Michel both moved to another state.  
  
I miss my mother too much, I can't shake the feeling that I won't last too long if I continue in this way. I don't read books for enjoyment anymore I'd rather just stare into space and think.  
  
I keep thinking back to the hospital, the day my life stopped, I remember when the doctor came into my room to kill my future with is words.  
  
  
END OF PART 7.  
  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   
  
  



	8. Waking up

Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emily and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Waking up  
  
  
  
  
As if being stuck in a trance, she opens her eye to see the doctor coming into her room, Luke is near her and her grandparents a near by all waiting to hear what the doctor will say. The doctor looks at them and says.  
  
"Well there was a lot of injuries and Lorelai's not out of the woods, as of yet but should she survives the next twelve hours she should be ok, we lost her a couple of times on the operation table but she's a fighter that one." The doctor says.  
  
While the doctor is talking Rory analyses what she just thought of, could her future actually happen that way, her mom dead, Luke dead, Sookie and Michel gone, Lane moving to Korea. Her being depressed to the point of not caring about anything and being so down that she would actually go out with Tristin, well anything is possible but she thinks that with the stress of the accident and her being hurt and the possibility of loosing her mother that she just made up the worst case scenario. As long as her mother and her grandparents are around to keep her grounded she should be ok.  
  
"I don't think she wanted to die yet", the doctor keeps saying "I get the feeling she must be hardheaded and strong willed" the doctor replies.  
  
"You have no idea," says Emily with pride and a smile on her face.  
  
Rory was ecstatic and happy her mom would be ok. She got back into bed and fell asleep the moment her head hits the pillow. She wakes a few hours later Luke is asleep in a chair with is legs on another chair. She notices her grandmother entering the room walks up to Luke and puts a blanket on him to keep him warm, she then leaves the room leaving them alone Rory then falls back to sleep.  
  
The next day Rory wakes to the sound of people in the room, she opens her eyes and sees Lane, Dean, Miss Patty, Luke and her grandparents all looking at her and smiling, she asks them what they are doing in her room.  
  
Emily then says "Rory! Lorelai is going to make it, the doctors say she is out of danger, she will have to stay at least for a couple of weeks, but she will be ok" saying this with a big smile.  
  
Dean approaches Rory hugs her, Rory being so happy starts to cry in happiness. Can I see her, Emily then says maybe later she has to rest some more ok honey, Rory then accepts what her grandmother says. She looks at Dean and says.  
  
"Happy Birthday Dean" smiling at his face.  
  
He says "I already got my gift, you are alive and well and your mother is going to be ok" looking into Rory's eyes.  
  
"Thanks" Rory replies watching all of her friends and family.  
  
  
END OF PART 8.  
  
I think there will be only one more part to this story, I'll see.  
  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca 


	9. Aftermath

Summary: A week in the life of the Gilmore Girls.  
Rating: PG  
Content: A tragedy, friendship and pain.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Tristin, Emily and Richard  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my first real attempt at a big story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
And What If  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place a couple of weeks after the New Year and it is a tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Started on the 12 January 2001  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Aftermath  
  
  
A couple of weeks later Luke enters Lorelai's hospital room with Rory in tow, they both smile at Lorelai's expression on her face.  
  
"Mom why are you mad again?" Rory asks.  
  
"Because they won't give me coffee and I'm going completely out of my mind staying in this bed" looking at both of them with an air of craziness.  
  
"How will we see the difference?" luke asks Lorelai.  
  
"What difference?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"That your out of your mind, how can we see the difference to us that is normal coming from you" both Luke and Rory start laughing, while Lorelai look on planing revenge.  
  
"Mom relax, we can take you home if you want to leave, the doctors say that your ready if you take it easy" Rory smiles at he mom.  
  
Lorelai starts to get up, Luke comes forwards and retrains her saying.  
  
"Whoa take it easy it's not a race, the doc said that you can go home but have to stay in bed for a couple of week to regain your strength and health"  
  
"Help me up then" smiling at Luke.  
  
In the last 2 weeks, Luke and Lorelai have been getting closer, everyday Luke goes to the hospital and stays with Lorelai for a couple of hours talking and sometimes fighting as they usually do. They were for so long friends and now they are starting to cross the boundaries of friendship towards being a couple.  
  
Rory loved to see her mother smiling, mostly when she looks at Luke, she was happy for her, and glad that she finally realized her feeling for Luke.  
  
"Rory honey" Lorelai says.  
  
"Yeah Mom" smiling at her.  
  
"How are you feeling" with concern in her eyes.  
  
"I'm ok, still a bit stiff and I still have this stupid cast but otherwise I'm ok"  
  
"I'm so so..." Being cut off by Rory.  
  
"Mom stop being sorry it wasn't your fault it's those damn deer's, their all over the place, and they really hate your jeep, first they ram me then they kamikaze us" they both start to laugh at the idea.  
  
"Ok honey, let's go home then"  
  
they help Lorelai to get up from the bed, Rory then helps her mother to get dressed and Luke packs her things away, at moment the orderly enters with a wheelchair Lorelai sits down in it feeling very tired all of the sudden, but still smiling, Rory looks on very worried for her mother but says nothing knowing her mom would brush it off.  
  
At the truck they put Lorelai in the front seat and tied her seat belt for her, and then they headed for stars Hollow, thirty minutes later they arrive at their house Rory gently wakes her mother who fell asleep on the way, she apologizes but they tell her that she needed it so not to worry, when they enter the house Emily and Richard are both waiting and smiling to see their daughter alive and well and standing on her own two feet, Luke is standing near her protectively watching her in case of need, they guide her toward Rory's room next to the kitchen and near the bathroom, when she enters the room she sees a new bed there, larger and more comfortable just like the hospital ones, she looks at her mother, she knows that she bought it and she also knows that they took care of Rory for two weeks, for the first time in her life she was actually glad that her parents were part of her and Rory's life she then looked at her mother and thanks her while wiping a tear out of her eye.  
  
Emily is surprised by her daughters emotion, though she understands her now better then she used to, she was also happy to have them back in their life, it was lonely not having them around, since the accident and the talk that they had, they seem to have reached a level of understanding where they don't need to fight all the time, though sometimes it's just more fun and they both know it.  
  
Rory looking at her Mother and grandmother was glad they had finally found a certain understanding of each other, it made life a lot more bearable. Lorelai then got in bed with the help of Emily and Rory and she fell asleep almost the instant she hit the pillow, it would be a while before she got her strength back to her normal self.  
  
Luke moved in for a while but stayed on the sofa until Lorelai was more fit, Rory didn't mind she liked Luke a lot he always took care of them, and to her he was like a father, she could count on him for anything, he brought thing over to cook meals and take care of us, Rory ahd a little catching up to do at school she missed a total of 4 days, the teachers were pretty understanding in this situation so they gave a little leeway about the homework, but expected her to be back to normal as fast as possible.  
  
Emily and Richard started coming over more often, they did their friday dinners at Lorelai's, they didn't mind they were just happy to be together all of them.  
  
  
  
  
END OF PART 9.  
  
I think there will be only one more part to this story, I'll see.  
  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca 


End file.
